Shinkoku Trastrium
This is a profile for the Shinkoku Trastrium from Asura's Wrath. Summery The Shinkoku Trastrium, a unified nation on the planet of Gaea. The structure of society was strictly hierarchical. Demigods were considered the superior/noble class and control the lower class humans. They were formed for the purpose of protecting the planet and defeating the vile and loathsome Gohma. Though they changed their ways rather radically from strong defense to radical offense. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader * Emperor Strada (Former) * Deus (Current) Second-In-Command * Olga Military Leaders * Seven Deities/Eight Guardian Generals ** Yasha ** Wyzan ** Kalrow ** Sergei ** Asura (Betrayed) Champions * Mithra (Later Involuntary) Military Units Infantry * Doji ** Doji Mobile Units ** Doji Shield Units * Rasho ** Rasho Bikers Special *Machination Troop Operator Kagebosh Heavy *Taison Commanders **Taison Specialists **The Redemption Troop Colonels Ships *Nirvana Ships *Septentrion (Commander Ships) *Vinaya Fighters *Corvette Lone Wolf (Yasha’s personal hover bike) *Drop Pods Stations *The Karma Fortress |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Augus' Sword * Deus' Nunchucks Melee weapons * Halberds * Long Swords Ranged weapons * Power Orbs * Twin Cannons * Energy Cannon Explosives *Mantra-powered explosives Ammunition *Spiritual Projectile Territories Gaia * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (Shinkoku Trastrium was founded in the ancient past and rose to unify the nations of the world) * Territory type: Homeworld * Inhabitants: Humans, Demigods, Ghouma * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Shinto * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (Shinto it where the main authority of the empire is held where the Emperor resides) Suspends in High Altitude * Territory type: Capital City * Inhabitants: Demigods * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 7: Space: The Shinkoku Trastrium became so advanced that they managed to build advanced space faring warships that maintain altitude in earth's orbit for extensive periods of time and even launch orbital bombardments of any part of the planet's surface. Power Source Science: Robotic Implantation (Demigods are genetically/cybernetically enhanced beings that transcended the normal limits of humans) Energy Transference (The Demigods are able to turn Souls into Mantra, which they use machines to power their weapons and themselves) Divine: Prayer Empowerment (Demigods are beings who are powered by Mantra, metaphysical energy that can be founded in either living beings and prayers) Size Manipulation (One of the Seven Deities Wyzen is capable of changing his size from being larger than human, to mountain size to planet size) Emotion Empowerment (The Elite Demigods are capable of becoming stronger from the Eight emotions Anger, Pride, Melancholy, Lust, Violence, Greed, Sloth, Vanity) Lightning Manipulation (Deus the leader of the Seven Deities is strong enough to emit lightning) Conquest Stats Tier 7-B: Planet: Shinkoku Trastrium's authority stretches to the entire planet of Gaea, which is the AU equivalent of Earth, although they have supreme power, the Gohma randomly attacks the surface of the planet and occasionally threatens to destroy it with Vlitra, the planet's core. Power Stats DC: Large Star: Lord Deus after merging with the Karma Fortress and absorbing it's power. Large Star: the Brahmastra, which is powered by the Mantra of all living souls and emotional prayers. Large Planet: Deus, being the strongest of the Demigods before and currently. Large Planet: The Seven Deities (excluding Asura) after their Coup d'etat, one which grew to a size larger than the planet and delivered a poke on Asura. Multi-Continent: The Guardians Generals strength before Deus' Coup d'etat, scaled to around Asura who managed to suppress Vlitra awakened. Unknown: The Absolution Cannon from Kalrow's flagship which is akin to that of the Brahmastra but on a lesser scale. City-Town: The armaments of the Septentrion and Nirvana ships which can damage and destroy each other or decimate entire cities with bombardments. City Block: Redemption Troop Colonels with their massive guns. Large Building: Vinaya ships which should be much stronger than ground forces weaponry. Building-Small Building: Taison's physical power surpassing that of the Rasho's or the Doji's (Likely higher with the Redemption Troop Colonels). Room: Rasho's Combat strength outstripping that of the standard Doji's strength. Wall: Doji's standard combat strength being the lowest class of Demigods' military. Durability: Large Star: Deus' durability after merging with the Karma Fortress, tanking attacks from both Yasha and Asura at their strongest at the time. Large Planet: The durability of some of the Seven Deities which tanked attacks from Asura post resurrection. Multi-Continent: The Eight Guardian Generals durability, comparable to one another (except for Deus). Small City-Large Town: The hull and durability of the Nirvana and Septentrion ships, with the latter being tougher to take down. Small Building: Taison standard durability, dropped from high altitude with their sheer size. Wall: Rasho's standard durability, compared to the weak Dojis. Street: Doji's standard durability, compared to the weak Gohma which can dispatch humans. Speed: FTL: The reaction and combat Speed of the Elite Demigods who match one another. Sub-Relativistic: The speed of most of the Seven Deities such as Deus and Augus (The latter who managed to reach Gaea from the Moon in a matter of minutes). MHS+: The Speed of the other Elite Demigods. Unknown: The Flight Speed of the Shinkoku battleships in space. Hypersonic+: Vinaya jet's speed which should super seed's the world's fastest jet. Superhuman-Subsonic: Shinkoku airships flight speed in the planet's atmosphere. Athletic: Rasho's movement speed, significantly greater than top humans. Superhuman: Doji on their mobile platforms. Normal Human: Doji's running speed. Below Human: Taison's speed which is compensated to their size. Skills Stats Their skills comes from their usage of Mantra, a life giving and prayer offering energy which fuels their strength and their machines to help them fight and prosper for their efforts against the Gohma. Even Mantra can work one metaphysical levels such as technological repair (ex. Asura's arms which can be repaired or grown overtime). They even mastered large scale destructive weapons that can cause global destruction of many forms. Strengths/Pros Their strength comes from their high tech army which extends to orbital fleets or even a giant humanoid doomsday weapon which makes their army as a whole pale in comparison. Their greatest advantage is their Elite veteran demigods the Eight Guardian Generals (Later known as the Seven Deities), as their power are comparable to one another which one could subdue a Continent size monster that burst from the planet. Each one has a unique role to play in the army, Kalrow is a master strategist, two are soul collectors, Deus leads them while the rest are powerhouses. Weaknesses/Flaws The Demigods were once benevolent and worked to protect the humans of the world, but somewhere after their Coup, they became arrogant and power hungry, Augus even made a note of this that they became too dependent on Mantra which is why Wyzen and Kalrow were so weak. Many of the their forces are dependent on their leaders strength, without them, they become cowardice, or even treated as cannon fodder (both figuratively and literally). Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery The_Seven_Deities.png| The newest depiction of the Demigods as the Seven Deities. Emperor_Strada.png| Emperor Strada who was the former ruler of Shinkoku before being deposed. Asura.jpg| Asura, the newest Guardian General before his betrayal. Shinto-Shinkoku_Empire_Capital.jpg|The Capital of Shinkoku, the example of advanced civilization on Earth (Gaea). Shinkoku_army.png|The Shinkoku Army with their Orbital Fleet ready to deploy against the planetary threat of the Gohma. Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Asura's Wrath Category:Gaming Category:Tier 7 Civilization Category:Army Category:Antagonist Category:Tier 7-B Conquest Category:Divinity Category:Science